Kayla Silverfox (Earth-10005)
, Logan | Relatives = Emma (sister) | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Teacher | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Three Mile Island, Pennsylvania | Creators = David Benioff; Skip Woods | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Kayla Silverfox was a mutant with the ability to persuade anyone she touched into doing what she wanted. Her sister was named Emma. After Logan left the Team X and went back to Canada, Kayla was tasked with keeping an eye on him. During their six years they resided together in a cabin high in the mountains, she manipulated him into a state of complacency with her power, calming him though the nightmares of the past. Kayla told him about a spirit who was tricked into being parted forever from his lover, the Moon. The spirit, whose name translated to 'Wolverine', was subsequently forced to look at the Moon forever and never be with her again. Kayla and Victor Creed faked her murder with hydrochlorothiazide for William Stryker so he could trick Logan into participating in his Weapon X project. When Logan was about to get his skeleton injected with adamantium, he asked for dogtags bearing the name "Wolverine", inspired by the myth Silverfox told him. Some time later, when Wolverine broke into Stryker's facility at Three Mile Island, Logan discovered Kayla was still alive. This hurt Logan deeply and he decided to leave and move on with his life. Shortly after Logan's departure, Kayla confronted Stryker. She demanded he release her sister, who was also being held at the facility, only to be placated by him and told to wait. Kayla tried to persuade Creed that Stryker was only using them. This didn't work and Creed, grasping her throat, promised to kill her for real this time. Logan heard her screams and came to her rescue. He almost killed Creed but was convinced by Kayla that if he did he would be no better than Stryker. She also convinced him that she truly loved him. Kayla and Logan then went to free her sister, along with the other mutant prisoners, including Scott Summers. While leading them out of the facility they were confronted by Weapon XI. Logan ordered the others to find another way out so that he could engage this new abomination on his own. As they explored an alternate escape route, Fox was wounded by sniper fire and sent her sister and the other mutants on while she went back to look for Logan. She met him again and Wolverine started carrying her toward the his plane. Stryker walked up behind them and shot Logan with adamantium bullets in the back, and then in the head. This knocked Logan out long enough for Stryker to go after Silverfox but she turned the tables by touching his ankle. At first she forced him to put the gun to his own head but killing him was not in her nature. Instead, she commanded him to walk until his feet bled. She then died of her injuries. When Wolverine awoke, he didn't recognize her anymore, as the bullets hitting his brain had given him amnesia. | Powers = Tactile Hypnosis/Limited Mind Control: While touching someone Silverfox can persuade a person into doing what she wants. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Certain people can resist the hypnosis through unknown means. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Silverfox is portrayed by Lynn Collins in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. In the video game adaptation, she was voiced by April Stewart. * In The Wolverine, Logan's voice can be heard calling Kayla's name through one of his nightmares, more before found with Silver Samurai. Additionally, her voice can be briefly heard near the end of the film where archived footage was used for this. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hypnosis Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Mind Control Category:Silverfox Family Category:Teachers